


To Leave It All Behind

by Wordmaker123



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Gert ships it, Getting Together, Jealousy, Karolina getting turned on by Leader!Nico, Leader!Nico, Motels and bed sharing, Mutual Pining, On the Run, Technically a roadtrip, deanoru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordmaker123/pseuds/Wordmaker123
Summary: A few months ago they were living their overly cushioned lives in Brentwood with everything they ever needed on their doorsteps. Now they were on the run from their parents and the law. Nico couldn't believe how quickly everything had changed and now for some reason she seemed to be in charge. Between managing Chase and Alex's arguments, helping Gert control her anxiety, keeping track of Molly and, well her entire thing with Karolina, she had her work cut out for her.Essentially just a continuation of where season one left off.





	1. Runaway

**_To Leave It All Behind_ **

**_Chapter One_ **

* * *

**_I wanna run away_ **

**_I wanna run away_ **

**_Anywhere out this place_ **

**_I wanna run away_ **

**_Just you and I_ **

* * *

“What are we going to do? _What are we going to do?_ ” Gert panted as they ran through back streets of downtown L.A. with no clear direction in mind.   
  
They were all Brentwood kids and it was clear from the first few seconds of them sprinting away from the bus station that nobody knew where they were going. Chase being the fastest had taken the lead and ducked into the first side alley on the left. Nico wasn’t sure how wise it was of them to follow him because moments later they found themselves standing on the sidewalk of a busy intersection opposite one of those giant ten story car parks. Not exactly laying low for the most wanted people in the country.   
  
“This way!” Alex called and set of across the street without giving them a chance to protest. As he stepped into the road several cars were forced to slam on the breaks and the chorus of loud horns directed at him had the others quickly moving to follow before someone recognised them and called the police.   
  
She watched as Karolina placed her hand on Molly’s shoulder and safely escorted her across to the other side of the road. They then slid through the gap between the barrier of the car park and the wall. Nico waited for Gert to catch up, she was moving slower than usual and Nico wasn’t about to leave someone else behind. She already felt guilty enough about leaving Karolina that night.   
  
The horns stopped suddenly and were replaced with muffled screams as she and Gert crossed with Old Lace on their tail. It was going to be hard to stay hidden when a literal giant dinosaur followed them everywhere. They weren’t known to be the most covert of pets.   
  
“Come on!” She hissed at the girl who had frozen halfway across the junction. Except she wasn’t completely frozen, only her legs were, in fact her chest seemed to be moving at an above average rate.   
  
Then Nico remembered. Her anxiety. Gert was having a panic attack. With wide eyes she glanced around as the drivers began to take their phones out. She didn’t know whether they were planning on taking pictures or calling the police but neither one was good for them. The former seemed to be higher on their priorities as various flashes from their cameras hit her eyes. Old Lace roared loudly at the cars as bright lights messed with her vision.

  
“Snap out of it Gert. We need you to focus right now.” She urged and began to pull the girl across the street with what little strength she had. She knew she should have gotten a gym membership. The padding of feet running towards her had her glancing up to find Karolina running back out of the car park.   
  
The taller girl scanned Gerts overwhelmed expression, Nico’s struggling form and nodded. She took the purple haired girls arm and wrapped it over her shoulder so that Gert’s weight was resting on her and dragged her towards the building the others had disappeared into in a clumsy half sprint.  
  
“Nico, _come on!_ ” Karolina called over her shoulder, throwing a quick glance backwards to make sure Nico was still with them.   
  
Seeing her master moving away, Old lace eagerly followed after them, leaving many shocked and terrified commuters in its wake.   
  
They jogged into the car park and quickly located the boys and Molly standing next to a pillar. They weren’t hard to find due to the raised voices of both Alex and Chase as they engaged in yet another heated debate. Nico rolled her eyes in exasperation at the two because it really was not the time.  
  
“What do you want me to do? I’m an engineer not a fucking car thief!” Chase exclaimed and dropped his backpack, gesturing to the van Alex was pointing at.  
  
“So what you expect me to believe you can make those stupid gloves and yet you can’t figure out a Ford transit?” Alex crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in challenge at the other boy.  
  
Chase bristled. “Those stupid gloves saved your life, Wilder. And I’m sorry my dad didn’t teach me how to be a criminal like yours did!” He spat and stepped forward at the same time as Alex.   
  
It was a move reminiscent of the night Chase had smashed Alex’s laptop. It was a move that indicated a fist fight was about to happen and Nico was the only one going to stop it.  
  
Karolina was busy trying to calm Gert down having sat her on the floor leaning against he support pillar. Old Lace had tucked herself under her arm like a freaking puppy. Nico could see that Karolina method of counting slowly down from ten was working but neither of them were in the place to mediate the boys. And Molly, well Molly wasn’t paying any of them any attention. Sometimes she wished she could be Molly.  
  
“ _Enough!_ ” Her shout echoed in the car park and the sound reminded her of her mother. She shuddered at the thought. “Alex, back off.” Yes she was still slightly pissed at him for lying to her. “Chase, Hotwire the car. I’m sure you can figure this out.” She ordered.  
  
“How am I supposed to do anything if the electrics are on the inside?”   
  
Nick rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day.   
  
“Molly, could you open the door please.” The girl beamed at the request and nodded. She easily turned the handle and pulled, breaking the lock of the door without even trying. The car alarm blared.  
  
Chase huffed but knelt down and began to remove the cladding from under the steering wheel.  
  
Nico watched as Alex frowned before stepping around to the other side of the van. She felt a stare burning the side of her face. Looking down she caught Karolina watching her with a faint blush and a flustered look on her face. The blonde didn’t break the stare when Nico caught her and instead intensified it. Their eyes remained locked until a cough broke through their haze and had both of them quickly turning to Gert.  
  
“Don’t mind me having a panic attack right here. Nope, just keep eye sexing each other, by all means.”   
  
The blush that lights up Karolina’s face is so bright that Nico’s eyes automatically move to check she’s still wearing her bracelet and not actually glowing. She would be just as bad if not for the heavy layer of pale foundation she wore. Though Nico was embarrassed she as glad to see Gert seemed to be coming out of her head.  
  
“I-We weren’t. We didn’t...” Karolina spluttered helplessly before quickly standing and brushing off her jeans. Eyes steadfastly avoiding Nico’s. “Yes Molly, I’m coming.” she called and marched over to the girl whose head had popped up in confusion.   
  
“I didn’t call you...” Molly began to protest before was promptly dragged out of sight by a frazzled Karolina.  
  
Gert whistled lowly. “That’s some church grade level repression right there.” She commented amusedly. Nico decided to ignore her and instead asked in a low voice, “Are you okay? Do we need to find you some meds or something?”.  
  
“Not everything can be solved with drugs, Nico. That’s a very blinkered view of mental health in general and I-“. Nico saw the rant coming from a mile away and held up her hand to silence the girl.   
  
“Never mind, you seem to be all back to normal.” She interrupted quickly before Gert could ramble any further.  
  
Just as Gert opened her mouth, most likely to protest being silenced, the car alarm stopped and the vans engine roared to life.  
  
“Right, everyone in the van. Gert get that thing in first.” Nico waved a hand at the dinosaur resting its head on the green haired girls lap.  
  
“She has a name.” Gert huffed but still did as she was told. The van lowered at least two inches as the creature climbed in the back. They would have to get Chase to heighten the suspension at some point. The old transit wasn’t going to hold the weight of six people and a dinosaur forever.  
  
Alex, Molly and Karolina appeared from behind the van.  
  
“I’ll drive.” Alex and Chase both stated at the same time and then proceeded to glare at each other. They were seriously starting to get on Nico’s nerves. Apparently Gert was feeling the same way because she started mumbling something about ‘toxic masculinity’.   
  
“Karolina will drive. Alex get in the passenger seat. Chase you’re in the back with us.” It was really the only option. Gert was still a little too shaken up to drive. Nico didn’t have her license. The last thing they needed was to be caught pulled over and caught for something stupid like that. Separating Alex and Chase was only smart because those two cooped up in the back of the van for however many hours was bound to end in disaster.  
  
Gert’s eyes widened at the same time Karolina’s smile dropped. Both Alex and Chase made noises of protest. Then they all started speaking at once.  
  
“Who made you the boss?”  
  
“I’m the best driver here!”   
  
“Nico, you do remember the last time she drove us around right?”  
  
“I don’t think I can...”  
  
Nico pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Did these people have no sense of perspective? They were wanted by literally the entire country and here they were debating the driving situation.  
  
“ _Shut up!_ ” It was what Nico was thinking but the words didn’t actually come from her mouth. She whirled around to see Molly glaring at all of them. Her eyes glowing that scary golden colour that gave away her frustration. “We don’t have time for this!” With one hand she pushed Alex towards the passenger seat and dragged Chase into the back of the van with the other. Nico wasn’t sure her eyebrows could rise any further.   
  
“Damn girl.” Gert muttered in awe and quickly got up to follow Molly into the back of the van.  
  
Nico was left standing with a frozen Karolina as Alex reluctantly got into the passenger seat. They smiled softly as they locked eyes, both clearly amused by Molly’s show of strength. That was until Karolina realised she would be driving, alone in the cab with Alex, for god knows how many hours.   
  
“I don’t think I’m the best choice to drive Nico. Alex would be much more-“ The taller girl began nervously and reached for her bracelet only to drop her hands to her sides when she realised it wasn’t there anymore.   
  
Nico sighed. Karolina needed to find some confidence in herself. With a quick glance at Alex in the passenger seat she pulled the taller girl towards her so that they were hidden from his view. Revealing their relationship to him at this point in time wasn’t a priority and they really needed to focus on surviving.  
  
“You’ll be great.” She whispered softly to the taller girl and leant up on her tiptoes to capture Karolina’s lips in a soft kiss. Their third kiss was just as magical as the first two. It was almost as though everything had lightened as soon as their lips touched, no wait a minute. Everything was lighter.  
  
She quickly broke the kiss and leant away when Karolina, still with her eyes closed, tried to move in again. When she felt Nico move away her eyes snapped open.  
  
“What’s wrong...” Karolina began before trailing off as she realised what had happened. As soon as she did her lights dimmed until she appeared normal again. “Sorry, I’m not used to having to control it” She apologised sheepishly and tapped her fingers on her wrist, a nervous habit she’d picked up.   
  
“It’s fine. You’re fine.” Nico assured the anxious girl with another smile, strangely she’d smiled more in these past few days than she had in the years since Amy’s disappearance.   
  
A whistle from behind her had Nico spinning to find Gert peering around the van with an all too smug smirk. Nico wasn’t sure how long the girl had been there but judging by the look on her face, too long.  
  
“Molly’s getting pretty angry. Don’t want her chucking you in the back of the van like Chase, do you?”   
  
Nico shook her head and squeezed Karolina’s arms one last time before entering the back of the van.   
  
“Oh, Karolina! You’ve got a little something right there.” Gert gestured to her lips and Karolina quickly rubbed her lips clean. Her hand now stained with Nico’s signature black lipstick.  
  
Gert chuckled and climbed in the van, shutting the door behind her. Karolina sighed as her skin began to glow a faint pink colour.

  
She was going to have to get better at controlling that.


	2. Mixed Signals

**_To Leave It All Behind_ **

**_Chapter Two_ **

* * *

**_Mixed signals, mixed signals_ **

**_They're killing me_ **

**_I don't know what you want_ **

**_But I know what I need_ **

* * *

“I’m sorry.”    
  
Karolina glanced at Alex in confusion before quickly turning her eyes back to the road. Those two words were the most that had been spoken in the past two hours   
  
Sitting in the cab alone with Alex was uncomfortable to say the least. They’d been driving for hours in relative silence, save for the rumbling of the tired engine and the sounds of Old Lace grunting in the back. They had tried to lessen the silence using the radio but every station in the state seemed to play the same news report between every song.   
  
_ Breaking news. An amber alert had been issued for a group of four teenagers with regards to the alleged homicide of ‘Destiny Gonzalez’, previously ruled an accidental drowning. These four teenagers: Alex Wilder, Nico Minoru, Chase Stein and Karolina Dean are also wanted in connection with the disappearance of Molly Hernandez from her home in Montebello. Anyone with news regarding this case please contact Detective Florez of the LAPD at the following number... _ __   
  
Alex had quickly shut the radio off.   
  
Every so often he would mutter a direction and despite the fact that Karolina had never had any reason to leave the Bay Area she had enough of a sense of direction to know they were heading for the state line, and Nevada.    
  
Around this time of year the sun set pretty early in the afternoon which meant they had been driving in darkness for quite some time. The loud clattering and mumbling from the back of the van had quieted soon after sunset which, Karolina supposed meant everyone else had fallen asleep. A loud snore that either came from Chase or Old Lace had confirmed her suspicion.   
  
Even back when they had all been best friends it was Alex who she had the least in common with. She could only think of one thing they shared and that was a girl, but she couldn’t exactly strike up a conversation about how amazing Nico was without Alex catching on. She was pretty sure Nico would want to tell him about them.    
  
Whatever ‘they’ were because they’d never had a chance to talk about it. All she knew was that she wanted Nico to be hers. She wondered if Nico wanted the same.

  
“Are you glowing?” Alex’s voice broke through her haze and she realised that the tips of her fingers were glowing a bright purple colour.    
  
“No, sorry.” She clenched her fingers around the wheel and the brightness faded until they were once again sitting in darkness. She cleared her throat before continuing. “What were you saying?” she asked hoping he would choose to ignore it.    
  
Luckily Alex seemed to have bigger things on his mind as he turned to look away.   
  
“I said... I’m sorry.” He mumbled, eyes staring resolutely out of the passenger window.    
  
“Okay, about what though?” She asks worriedly. They had only just got out of immediate danger and if Alex had done something warranting an apology then they could all be in trouble again. Had he called his parents like Nico said?   
  
“Wanting to leave without you, twice. I-I wasn’t thinking straight and Nico made me realise how much of an idiot I was being. We shouldn’t have left you to fight Jonah on your own in the first place.” Alex admitted slowly and Karolina made sure to let him finish before answering. After he stopped talking he let out a deep breath and swung his gaze from the window to shoot her an apologetic look.   
  
“Alex, I’m the one that told you guys to go. You have nothing to apologise for.” She assured him with a kind smile. She reached out to squeeze his hand before quickly returning it to the wheel as the van swerved out of her lane.    
  
The last thing she needed was to give Gert anymore ammunition of her ‘Atrocious driving skills that only serve to reinforce the stereotypes about female drivers’, something she’d heard the other girl shot earlier from the back of the van.    
  
“It doesn’t matter that you told us to go...” Alex groaned and snatched off his glasses, rubbing agitatedly at his eyes. “We’re all each other have now and we need to look out for each other.” He clenched his jaw tightly and Karolina could see the tension building in his shoulders.    
  
Out of all of them Alex had taken everything the hardest. After all he was the only one that had a good, normal relationship with both his parents before everything went down. Well, apart from Molly but the Yorkes weren’t actually her parents and she had a good relationship with pretty much everyone.   
  
“I told you to go Alex.” She insists again but a quick glance his way showed her words hadn’t offered any comfort. With a sigh she turns fully to face him. “I forgive you Alex.”, even though you didn’t do anything wrong, she added in her head.   
  
After that he seemed to relax just a little but she could tell he was still upset. She tried to lighten the mood.   
  
“After all as it says in the Book of Gibborim, ‘Be kind to each other, tenderhearted, forgiving to one another.’” She quoted easily and plastered a faux bright smile on her face.   
  
Alex snorted in reply. “Did you ever really believe that stuff?” He asked skeptically.   
  
“It was all I knew. I was born with the bracelet on my wrist and the book in my hand. I’m not sure I ever truly believed what I was saying...” she trailed off because she honestly didn’t know the answer herself.   
  
Alex just hummed in acknowledgment before changing the subject after sensing her discomfort.   
  
“Do you think Nico has forgiven me?”    
  
Karolina raised an eyebrow. Nico and Alex’s relationship was something she tried to block out most of the time so just shrugged.   
  
“I think we had something good going before she found out about Amy...”   
  
Karolina’s grip on the wheel tightened and she bit her lip in frustration at the effort it took not to start glowing again. Where was Alex going with this?   
  
“Maybe she took a leaf out of your book, literally.”   
  
“Hmmm.” Karolina hummed noncommittally and focused her eyes on the road, resolutely avoiding his hopeful looks.   
  
“I think she did.” He nodded to himself and Karolina wondered if he was even talking to her anymore.    
  
“I mean we did kind of have a moment this morning.”    
  
Karolina almost get whiplash from the speed her head had snapped to the right. Alex was wearing a small contented smile as he gazed out of the window, seemingly oblivious to the horrified look Karolina was shooting him.   
  
“This morning? A moment? What do you mean?” She urged, struggling to keep control of both her lights and the car. What was Alex talking about? This morning Karolina had woken to find everyone else already up before her.  What had happened?    
  
“It was before any of you guys woke up. She saw me come back and we sat by the fire together for a couple hours and talked.” Alex smiled warmly and the look made Karolina’s stomach drop.    
  
“Oh.”   
  
She shouldn’t be jealous. Her mother had instilled it in her from a young age.  _ ‘Wherever there is jealousy and self ambition, there you will find disorder and evil of every kind’. _ Obviously the message hadn’t gotten through because right then she really wanted to toss Alex out on the road and drive without a backwards glance. But she couldn’t.   
  
Nico wasn’t even hers and she had no right to be jealous. Especially when all they had shared was three kisses, not exactly the well defined relationship she wanted. The weeks of build up had made it seem even more magnificent to her when she had finally kissed Nico at prom. But Nico didn’t have all of that build up. In fact, Karolina was pretty sure that night was the first time the other girl had even viewed her as an option. Unlike with Alex, who everyone had expected her to end up with, even when they were kids. Was it possible that she had read too far into the small moments of affection they’d shared. Surely Nico wouldn’t lead her on like that though. After all Nico had kissed  _ her.  _ Twice.   
  
“Karolina! The road!” Alex yelled and lunged across her for the wheel, pulling the car away from the left where it had been teetering dangerously close to falling in a ditch.   
  
“Sorry, sorry! That was me!” She exclaimed and righted the car again.    
  
A banging followed soon after and then Gert’s muffled yells and Old Lace’s whines could be heard through the thin wall separating the cab from the back of the van.    
  
“I thinks it’s time we switch drivers.” Alex stated as both of their heartbeats returned to resting pace.    
  
“Okay.” She answered shortly and the next twenty minutes were spent in silence until she pulled into the dimly lit car park of a gas station. It was one of the larger ones that had an all night supermarket attached. On the other side of the road was a dodgy looking pizza place. Karolina could see from the outside that it was deserted, save for a lone figure at the register.   
  
She jumped out of the cab without a word to Alex. One by one Chase, then Nico, then Gert hopped out of the back of the van and stretched. Karolina watched as Old Lace tried to follow her out but very halted her with a few whispered words before shutting the door.    
  
“Molly’s fast asleep.” Chase informed them when Alex shot him a questioning look.   
  
“Nice driving.” Gert complimented sarcastically. Karolina crossed her arms and looked away. She was not in the mood for Gert’s insults right now.    
  
“You did great.” Nico whispered and Karolina struggled not to glow from the praise. She avoided meeting Nico’s eyes and nodded minutely in reply. She could still feel Nico’s eyes burning into the side of her face as Alex began to talk.    
  
“I think we should fill up some gas and grab some supplies from the store. Maybe someone can grab some dinner from that place as well.” Alex gestured to the pizza place and Karolina struggles not to cringe at the thought of how many health codes it probably violated. When nobody voices any disagreement Alex nodded and handed them each some cash from a giant wad of money in his pocket. She wasn’t even going to ask.   
  
“Okay, I’ll get the gas.” He moved to enter the driver's seat and Gert quickly joined him in the passenger seat, pointedly avoiding Chase. Karolina frowned, she was pretty sure they had kissed at prom judging from their ruffled appearances, so why weren’t they seizing the opportunity for alone time.   
  
“I’ll head to the store.” She decided, knowing she would find one thing in there that would calm her racing thoughts. Plus she really needed to be alone.   
  
“I’ll come with you.”    
  
“No!” Subtlety never was her strong suit and now both Chase and Nico were staring at her with wide eyes. She quickly smiled and added, “Um, Chase might need help carrying the pizza’s.”    
  
Karolina could tell that Nico didn’t buy it but she quickly turned before either of them could reply and rushed across the empty car park, almost tripping over in the process. She hoped to god that Nico wasn’t still watching her because that would be embarrassing. The tips of her ears tingled in the way her skin always did when she was about to glow but she quickly pushed the urge down.    
  
She kept her face averted from that of the cashier as she ducked into the first isle and began grabbing the essentials. She then snuck around to the furthest isle and grabbed the smallest bottle of vodka they had. One that could be concealed discreetly in her pocket.    
  
Halfway to the checkout she spotted a display case filled with the off brand makeup products that these roadside stores sold. She found herself staring at the matte black lipstick for a few moments before she shook her head. She grabbed the darkest colour she could find along with the palest foundation. Just because they were on the run it didn’t mean Nico had to feel uncomfortable.   
  
Luckily the checkout guy was to engrossed in his comic book to look up at her properly because if he had he might have either recognised her from the news or realised that she probably wasn’t old enough to be buying vodka. He bagged everything up for her and sent her on her way with an unenthusiastic ‘Thanks for shopping with us’.   
  


* * *

“Did that seem a little...” 

  
“Weird? Yeah.” Nico agreed with Chase as they both watched Karolina basically sprint towards the store. Nico struggled not to snort as she appeared to trip over her own feet at one point. Chase didn’t withhold his chuckles which prompted her to smack him lightly in the stomach. “Stop.” She told him reproachfully.    
  
“Ouch, sorry. It was funny.” He protested with a grin as they crossed the road to the pizza place. A bell above the door jingled as they walked in and a teenage boy with tired eyes glanced up at them.   
  
“Welcome to Papa Joe's Pizzeria, home of the best pizza in the world. How may I help you today?” He drones almost as if there was a script directly in front of him. They both let out a little breath they had been holding when it became clear he didn’t recognise them.    
  
While Chase ordered for them her mind began to wonder to Karolina, as it usually did these days, and why she had been so standoffish. Maybe a combination of stress and sleep deprivation? The blonde would likely be tired after driving for however many hours they’d been going for.    
  
“He said it’ll be around fifteen minutes.” Chase sighed as he sat on once of the few wobbly stools strewn around the floor of the pizzeria. The kid had disappeared through the doors that must lead to the kitchen.   
  
Nico nodded and jumped onto the stool next to him.    
  
“So you and Karolina, huh? That’s nice.” He commented.   
  
“You and Gert, huh?” She mimicked causing him to frown slightly.    
  
“Nope, she doesn’t want anything to do with me.” Chase admitted, looking all too much like a kicked puppy as he did so. If Nico didn’t find the situation so amusing, after having heard Gert’s side, she would have felt sorry for him. In reality it was much more like she was watching a Hulu teen drama. Next thing she knew, Chase would turn out to be a werewolf or something and Gert would fall for his hairy charm.   
  
“Maybe you should...” she pauses for dramatic effect, “Talk to her.”   
  
Chase shoots her an annoyed look. “I’ve tried. She keeps ignoring me or getting that stupid dinosaur to spit in my face.” He pouts. What kind of grown male pouts like that anyways?   
  
“You’ll find a way.” She pats him reassuringly on the back. “What’s your bet we get food poisoning from this place?” She joked as she eyed the black mould beginning to form around the doors.   
  
“Oh, One hundred percent.” Chase agreed. “On a scale of Gert’s fifth grade birthday party to that one time Karolina tried to make dinner instead of ordering in?”   
  
“Surely nothing can get worse than that.” Nico chuckled as she fondly remember all of her friends choking down Karolina’s undercooked chicken parm and spending the next day vomiting. The blonde had felt so bad that she payed for their takeouts for the next few weeks.    
  
The kitchen door opened and a man wearing only a sauce stained white vest and grey jogging bottoms emerged, carrying their pizzas.     
  
“Order for Chad Stuart.” Nico rolled her eyes, both at Chase’s stupid fake name and the fact that they were the only ones in this dump, probably the only ones around for miles.   
  
“That’s us.” Chase answered anyway and moved to take the pizzas only for the guy to still as he looks up at him. His hands clenched securely on the box as he looks both Chase and Nico up and down a few times. Chase tuged on the boxes and the man released them quickly.   
  
“Wait here. I forgot, uh, your napkins.” He ordered before ducking back into the kitchen.   
  
Nico quickly caught on and hissed to Chase. “Let’s get out of here, he’s probably calling the cops. As if this place has napkins.” Chase nodded jerkily and they speed-walked towards the exit only for a distinct click to have them freezing. The unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked.   
  
“Don’t move.” They slowly turn to see a pistol being held steadily in their direction. “Get away from the door.” He orders.   
  
“But you just said don’t mo-“    
  
_ “Shut up _ , Chase.” She hissed as they both shifted away from the door. He moved to block the door whilst keeping his gun pointed at them.   
  
“You psychopaths are all over the news and you choose to stop and grab pizza?” He chuckled disbelievingly.   
  
Nico could admit that it sounded pretty stupid when he said it like that.   
  
“We were hungry!” Chase protested and the only thing keeping her from smacking him upside the head was the risk of possibly getting shot for the action. Maybe it would be worth it?   
  
“You’ll get fed in jail where you bastards are going to be for a long time.” He answered before calling out to the back. “Dean, call the cops!”.    
  
The kid who took their order pokeed his head through the door and surveyed the situation with wide eyes.    
  
Just as he began to reach for his phone there’s a loud smack and the sound of a body falling to the floor, accompanied by the jingle of the bell above the door. Nico spun around to find Alex standing over the unconscious body of the chef.    
  
The gun he had used to knock out the chef clutched tightly in his hand.   
  
“Where’d you get a gun?” Chase blurted out in shock and his eyes widened as Alex raised the gun in their direction. Nico had the same question, he had shown her the money yesterday but said nothing about the gun. Who was the ‘friend’ he had met up with?   
  
“Not important right now, Chase. Put the phone on the counter.” Alex ordered and Dean who appears to be completely terrified, quickly does as he’s told.   
  
Nico grabs the cracked iPhone and pockets it before crouching down to grab the chefs gun as well.    
  
“Let’s get out of here quick.”   
  
“Sorry!” Chase calls to Dean over his shoulder, pizzas still in hand, as they rush out of the pizzeria and across the road. Gert is already at the wheel of the van and starts the engine as soon as she spots then running.   
  
Alex runs round to the passenger seat whilst she and Chase climb in the back to find Karolina staring at them with wide eyes.   
  
“What happened? Why do you have a gun?” She squeaked out, her face clearly alarmed at whatever state they must be in. The van begins to move off before they even finish closing the doors.   
  
Chase rapidly retells the story of what had just happened and Nico watched as Karolina’s face morphs from shock to horror. “Where did Alex get a gun? Why do we need guns?” She asks worriedly.   
  
“We won’t. It’s just a precaution.” Nico answered as she unloaded the gun and placed it down next to her.   
  
Karolina doesn’t seem sated and eyes the gun as if wondering how to get rid of it as quickly as possible.    
  
“Hey, it’ll be fine. It’s unloaded.” Nico placed a hand on Karolina’s knee and squeezed in an attempt to assuage her. Karolina sighed and leaned her head onto Nico’s shoulder tiredly. Nico hummed softly and brushed the stray wisps of hair out of Karolina’s face as her eyes begin to drift shut.   
  
“Hey, pizza and sadness. This is exactly like our reunion night.” Chase exclaims as he throws Old Lace sparing slices of pepperoni with one hand, stuffing his face with the other.   
  
“Did you say pizza?” Molly asked sleepily as she stretched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's one am and I'm tired. Pizza and sadness ammiright?
> 
> Thank you everyone for the lovely response to Chapter One! I'll reply to everyone at some point. Let me know what you think of this chapter as well. I tried with the americanisms but if you see anything like 'shop' instead of 'store' or something lemme know.
> 
> Check out my tumblr @karolinasjeans for Deanoru stuff in general.


	3. Silence

**_To Leave It All Behind_ **

**_Chapter Three_ **

* * *

**_And I never had someone to call my own_ **

**_I'm so used to sharing_ **

**_Love only left me alone_ **

**_But I'm at one with the silence_ **

* * *

 

Nico was restless. 

  
They had been on the road for at least twelve hours with no clear destination and absolutely no indication from Alex as to whether they would be stopping anytime soon. The lack of communication between them and the cab was going to be an issue.   
  
She knew it was a smart idea to get as far away from the Pizzeria as possible because the owner or the kid would surely have called the police by now. They could probably add assault and the theft of four pizzas to the charges against them. Nico couldn’t help but wonder how many more would build up the longer they were stuck on the road, once their money ran out.   
  
They acted like their parents were evil but already within one day they had hurt a man. And probably traumatised that kid whilst they were at it. She had recognised the fear in his eyes when Alex ordered him to drop the phone. It was the same fear they all had when they thought of their parents. The thought that they end up being just as bad made her stomach roll. It was a downward spiral, one minute they’d be stealing a pizza and the next they could find themselves killing kids.    
  
She hadn’t realised her leg had been shaking until Karolina so kindly informed her in her half asleep state.   
  
“Stop moving.” The blonde mumbled, still not fully conscious, as she shifted her face further into Nicos thigh.   
  
Not soon after they had escaped from the pizzeria Karolina had fallen asleep. It was understandable considering she must have been awake for at least twenty four hours at that point, not even counting the amount of time she’d spent driving that day.   
  
Nico had ignored Chase’s waggling eyebrows as she shifted Karolina’s head from her shoulder and gently lifted her into her lap. The poor girls neck had been bent at a practically ninety degree angle that couldn’t have been comfortable for anyone. Chase had snorted loudly as Karolina buried her face in nicos stomach as if she was burrowing for warmth. Nico could understand though because the metallic floor of the van was pretty cold.   
  
It didn’t stop her kicking Chase in the shin and then smirking smugly when both Molly and Old Lace decided to use him as a human pillow not even ten minutes later.   
  
“Sorry.” She muttered, stroking a few stray pieces of Karolina’s hair in a soothing manner. The taller girl sighed and promptly fell back asleep. Nico chose to ignore the way Chase poked her foot with his. He had no room to talk with a dinosaurs jaw resting on top of his head. She wondered if Gert’s feelings translated into her dinosaur because if Old Lace was in love with Chase, she would at least have some entertainment for however long they were stuck on the road.   
  
Soon after Molly, Chase also fell asleep. Nico could admit that both of them had formed was quite adorable. Chase had one arm around Molly’s shoulder and her head was tucked into his shoulder as they both snored, each with pizza grease smeared over their faces. Old lace’s large tail surrounding them both.   
  
Nico wasn’t sure how long it took exactly before the van gradually slowed to a halt but she was relieved when it did. The sounds of the front doors opening and closing had Molly jolting awake. Nico was beginning to get worried with the amount of sleeping the younger girl was doing but she supposed it was a side effect of super strength.   
  
The urge to instantly jump out of the stuffiness of the van and stretch her legs was only pushed down by the still sleeping girl in her lap. She would be cruel to wake her when she had only been able to get comfortable after much shifting.   
  
Molly had no issue in waking her pillow as she untangled herself from under Chase’s heavy arm causing him to jolt awake just as the doors opened to reveal Alex and Gert.    
  
“What happened? Where are we?” Chase asked concernedly, disorientated from the quick wake up call.    
  
Nico swallowed uncomfortably as she noticed how quickly he had tensed and the momentarily wild look in his eyes before he’d recognised where he was. She’d overheard many of her parents hushed conversations when she had been living in the same house as them. It was easy to be overlooked when they never payed attention to her up until recently. She didn’t have to stick around long to get the gist.   
  
Victor Stein was by no means a perfect husband or father. In fact he was the worst kind. Chase had never told them about the abuse, even when they had hung out all those years ago but it was obvious to Nico.    
  
It was clear in the way Chase held himself. The fierce protectiveness he had held for his friends, Gert had told her briefly about what he did for Karolina at the party. She had yet to bring it up with the girl herself. And of course the brief lapses of panic and fear she noticed in his eyes everytime he was woken up.   
  
“Some Motel in the middle of nowhere. It looks deserted which should be good for us.” Alex informed them as he stretched his arms behind his back. Nico winced when she heard several cracks as he did so. “I’ll go get us a room. You guys wait here so we’re less suspicious.” He tells them, well she thinks he’s telling them but his eyes are locked with hers as if looking for a confirmation.   
  
She shrugs and waves him off. Since when was she the last call on all group decisions?    
  
Alex nodded and jogged out of view, pulling the giant roll of cash from his pocket as he went. Nicos eyes narrowed in thought. The money. The gun. Where had Alex gotten all of this stuff from and more importantly why hadn’t he told them about it beforehand.    
  
Gert climbed in the van, stepping over Karolina’s long limbs and Lace’s tail until she was sitting by his head. Chase pouted as she pointedly avoided his gaze and Nico couldn’t help but smile when Molly patted him on the arm reassuringly.   
  
They sat in silence, Gert revelling in being reunited with her dinosaur and the rest of them watching amusedly until Alex returned.   
  
“He didn’t recognise me. I’m pretty sure nobody in this place had watched the news in years.” He told them proudly.   
  
Nico raised her eyebrow as he held the key up and shook it victoriously. “Only one key?” She asked.    
  
“I figured it would be best for us to stick together in case another pizza incident happens.”    
  
Gert guides Old Lace out of the van and grabs the key from Alex’s hand without a word.   
  
“Room eleven!” Alex called after her only to not receive a response. “What’s her problem?” He asked confusedly.    
  
Chase frowns and hops out of the van, breaking into a speed walk to catch up with Gert.    
  
“How do we...” She trailed off gesturing down to Karolina still clutching to her stomach like a koala. Nico really didn’t want to wake her but the girl was really, really tall and she doubted they could managed to carry her up to the room without banging one of her limbs on something.    
  
“I got this.”   
  
There was something incredibly amusing yet impressive about watching a fourteen year old girl pick up someone who was likely two feet taller than her and carry her across a parking lot with ease. A few weeks ago Nico would have found it weird but by now she was getting used to things that went against the norm. Dinosaurs, magic staffs, people glowing like rainbows, she could go on.   
  
Alex held out his hand to help her down from the van but the withering look she shot him had him withdrawing as if he’d been burnt. Nico was sure that if Gert was still her he would have actually been scolded, then promptly lectured on the damaging effect such gestures had on female empowerment. The fact that Nico’s own brain had drawn up the statement made her think the other girl was rubbing off on her.    
  
They began to walk across the parking lot and Nico took a moment to survey their surroundings curiously.    
  
The motel was exactly what she thought a note would look like. It had the flickering neon sign that seemed to be straight out of a vintage America calendar. There was what looked like the booking office at the far end of the lot and separate from it was a gate that led into the two story block of rooms. There couldn’t have been more than twenty rooms but they were all arranged in a ‘U’ shape around a pool. The pool seemed to be in good condition, it was probably why the only lighting was the single floodlight shining on the water.   
  
The owner was probably smart to make sure his guests couldn’t see the state of the buildings until it was too late. The pool was probably the only selling point of the place.    
  
‘It certainly isn’t the hygiene’, Nico thought with a scowl as she eyed mould on the corners of the block. She hadn’t appreciated how clean the Bay Area was until then. In the space of one day she had seen more mould than in her seventeen years on earth.    
  
“So, I’ve been wanting to talk to you alone...” Alex rubbed the back of his neck nervously as they pushed through the gate.    
  
“Good, me too.” She needed Alex to tell her everything. It scared her to know that even though they were supposed to be in this together he had been keeping secrets since day one. First with Amy which had been bad enough and then the gun. How were they supposed to protect each other if they couldn’t even trust one of their own.   
  
“Really?” Alex seemed surprised, his eyebrows raised and a smile on her face. She couldn’t really blame him. She’d been practically ignoring him for weeks and if she did speak to him it was to argue. Nico knew they had to put everything behind them.   
  
It didn’t mean she forgave him. He had lied about her sister. Let her think for years that she could have done something different...   
  
But they had higher priorities right now than her selfish hurt feelings. Maybe after this was over they would have time to fight but currently it wasn’t an option.   
  
They began to climb the stairs as Nico spoke first.   
  
“You can’t keep secrets from us Alex. We’re supposed to be a team.” She watched intently as his smile fell.   
  
“I said I was sorry about the Amy thing.” He muttered as his shoulders sagged. Nico knew how guilty and responsible he felt for Amy’s death.   
  
“Yeah, you  _ said _ that you were sorry. Yet you do the same thing over and over.” She can hear the anger and frustration in her voice building. She becomes very aware that there may be people sleeping and the last thing they need is someone to come investigate.   
  
He frowned as they reached the door to room eleven. She waited for him to respond but he seemingly had nothing to defend himself with.   
  
“Where did you get the gun from Alex?” She asked seriously.    
  
Alex sighed deeply and reached up to rub his eyes under his glasses. He then moved to lean over the railing, eyes focused solely on the pool. Nico moved to stand next to him as he explained everything.   


* * *

  
Karolina had woken to the sound of static and quiet whispers.  She blinked her eyes open to find Gert and Chase sitting cross legged on a bed opposite her, holding hands with their heads close together as they spoke.    
  
With bleary eyes she had glanced around the room to find Molly struggling to work the television. It was one of the ancient block tv’s that had dials on the side instead of remote. The kind you only still found in rundown motels. Which meant they had found a place for the night.    
  
She wondered how they had got her from the van into the room.   
  
Once she had rubbed the sleep from her eyes she realised that two people were missing from the room. Nico and Alex.    
  
She jolted upright causing the others to shoot her  worried looks.   
  
“Everything Okay?” Chase asked. Karolina noted that Gert had quickly moved her hand away from his.   
  
“Nico?” She asked desperately. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep next to Nico in the van and now she was gone. Had something happened whilst she was asleep? “And Alex?” She tacked on, remembering her other friend.   
  
“They’re fine.” Gert assured her with a placating smile.   
  
“They’ve been having a heart to heart outside for like an hour.” Molly cut in distractedly as her tongue poked out in concentration. The television clearly bemusing to her.    
  
Karolina’s brain felt foggy as she watched Chase  clamber over the bed to help her use the tv. His experience with technology not seeming to be of any help with the antique. Gert became occupied with petting Old Lace who was curled up on the floor between the two double beds that occupied the room.    
  
She quietly drew the covers of the bed she was in over her shoulders and turned to face the wall, away from her friends.    
  
What were Nico and Alex talking about? Could Alex have made his move whilst she was asleep. So quickly? How would Nico have responded? Was that why there were only two beds in the room. They could have gotten their own room. A little privacy to talk and who knows what else. Karolina couldn’t stop her racing thoughts.   
  
Would Nico even think about her if that was the case. For all she knew Nico could only think they were a fling. Three spur of the moment kisses when they didn’t know if they would live the next day. That was nothing compared to years of build up with a boy who everyone thought you were going to end up with.    
  
Karolina instinctively reached down to her pocket under the covers and sighed in relief when she felt the outline of the vodka bottle she had purchased earlier. She needed to stop thinking for a while and if it hadn’t of been for the presence of the others she would have downed the bottle.   
  
Instead she fiddled with it anxiously and decided to wait for the others to fall asleep. They eventually gave up on the tv and she felt Molly climb in the bed behind her as the lights clicked off. After another half hour the door clicked open and Nico and Alex’s hushed voices filtered through.   
  
Karolina was ashamed at the sheer amount of joy she felt when she realised they weren’t sleeping alone. She should be happy for her friends regardless. She was being selfish.   
  
She waited another hour until she was certain the others were thoroughly unconscious before sneaking out from under the covers and grabbing the room key from the bedside table.    
  
The door made a soft clicking noise as she exited and found herself on the landing of a two story motel. In the darkness she couldn’t see anything but the cool blue water of a pool below.    
  
It was freezing cold outside and she only wore her disguise. A crop top and jeans. She couldn’t help but wonder why they couldn’t find her anything less conspicuous. Also something a little more warm.   
  
Karolina strolled idly down to the the pool and removed her shoes before dipping her feet in the cold water. She was probably going to get sick but she didn’t care. The water was comforting. It reminded her of sitting at home by the pool whenever things became too much. She began doing it after Amy’s death.

 

Shortly after it had all happened she had found herself completely alone. The others stopped talking to each other. 

 

It was Alex first, he didn’t even show up to the funeral which was understandable but completely cutting off ties wasn’t. Then it was Nico, too wrapped up in her grief to meet up with them. Nobody could or would blame her though. Karolina understood why her calls and texts went unanswered. Then Chase joined Lacrosse and became too wrapped up with his new life to care about their meetups. When Chase left Gert followed quickly after, taking Molly with her.

 

It had hurt. Of course it had. She had waited for someone to answer her calls but as the months went on she slowly grew used to the loneliness. She threw herself into being the churches poster girl. What she didn’t realise was just how isolating that would be. Nobody wanted to be associated with the weird ‘brainwashed’ girl. It was hard. Especially when she saw the others around school and was reminded of what she once had. She couldn’t even make friends at the church because they all wanted to use her to get closer to ‘the great Leslie Dean’.

 

When it all got to be too much and she realised that she hadn’t spoken to anyone other than her parents for days at a time she went down to the pool. She sat there for hours at a time just staring at the water and thinking. 

  
She found peace in the early hours of the night with only the sounds of the water for company. She was used to her boring, quiet life for so long. Being thrust in all this drama was overwhelming.    
  
With a deep sigh she pulled the bottle out of her pocket and stared at it for a long moment. Her fingers tapped on the cap contemplatively. Drinking it would stop her thought from spiralling. It would numb her.   
  
She was still staring at the bottle when she noticed two feet joining hers in the pool. The toenails painted a familiar shade of black.   
  
“Hey.” It was a simple greeting but it still made Karolina’s heart twist painfully. She felt like she hadn’t spoken to Nico in a really long time when in reality it had only been a few hours. And in those short hours everything she thought she knew about them was now questionable.    
  
“Hi.”    
  
She could feel Nico’s eyes on her but she daren’t look up and face her.   
  
“So, you going to drink that or just stare at it all night?” Nico joked but Karolina could hear the underlying tone of worry. Maybe even pity.   
  
“I don’t know...”    
  
It wasn’t an answer but Nico seemed content in not knowing at that moment in time. Instead she shifted closer so that their thighs were pressed together and her head was resting gently on Karolina’s shoulder.   
  
The action set Karolina’s brain off again. Questions racing through her mind on what they were doing. What Nico and Alex where. What were they were.   
  
Nico nudged her foot under the water and glanced up at her until Karolina made eye contact.   
  
“You’re thoughts are loud. Tell me what’s on your mind?” It was a suggestion, not an order. One that Karolina could have easily refused to answer. But Karolina has always been an unfailingly honest person, especially when it came to Nico.   
  
“I just want to know what we are.” Just like that the floodgates had been opened. “I mean, we kissed. Three times. And I liked it, I really liked it. And I really like you. But then we never really talked about it and I’m not really sure what you want because sometimes I think it’s me and other times it’s Alex. I just want to know if we’re-“    
  
Nico placed her hand on her thigh and Karolina promptly stopped speaking. Her eyes zeroed in on the hand.     
  
“Alex and I aren’t a thing. We won’t ever be.” Nico told her reassuringly and Karolina felt some of the pressure in her chest lifting. “And we only kissed for the first time two days ago. I only realised I liked girls two days ago. I just figured we should take things slow because I really like you too.” Nico paused before adding. “I don’t want to mess this up.” It’s a quiet whisper, full of vulnerability that had Karolina wanting to scoop Nico up in a hug instantly. Instead she squeezed the hand on her thigh in her own.   
  
“Take things slow?”    
  
Nico nods.   
  
“Does this mean we can still kiss though?” She hedged awkwardly and blushed brightly as Nico laughed.   
  
Instead of a verbal confirmation Nico pulled her in close and leaned in to brush her lips against Karolina’s. She pulled back and Karolina chased her lips only for their noses to bump together. They both pulled back with broad smiles.   
  
“We should probably go back inside before you light up this whole place like a glow stick.” She gestured down to their feet, still in the pool, and Karolina cringed when she noticed her feet glowing. They created swirling rainbow patterns in the pool that, despite looking beautiful in the night, were not at all subtle. They were still on the run after all.   
  
Karolina nodded and stood, holding out a hand to pull Nico up. They picked up their shoes and padded barefoot back up to the room. Karolina left the bottle by the edge of the pool.   
  
The tips of her toes were still glowing a pale pink colour.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments&kudos! I'm trying to reply to them all as fast as I can.
> 
> Checkout my tumblr for other deanoru things --> @karolinasjeans
> 
> P.s. It's literally four AM


	4. Issues

**_To Leave It All Behind_ **

**_Chapter Four_ **

* * *

**_'Cause I got issues_ **

**_But you got 'em too_ **

**_So give 'em all to me_ **

**_And I'll give mine to you_ **

* * *

Karolina woke up last the next morning after staying awake into the early hours of the morning. She couldn’t help it. Revelling in the feeling of Nico’s breath on the back of her neck and her arms wrapped around her waist had meant she only received a couple hours sleep before she was rudely awoken by a dinosaur roaring two inches away from her face.

She yelped as her eyes snapped open to meet slitted yellow ones. She jerked backwards only to find her feet were tangled in the scratchy duvet. This resulted in her falling backwards of the bed and face first onto the floor.

“I asked you to wake her up not scare her to death!” Nico’s indignant voice sounded from the other side of the room.

Karolina eventually managed to untangle herself from the makeshift cocoon she had created for herself and popped her head above the edge of the bed.

“You should have been more specific.” Gert shrugged with a laugh as Old Lace returned dutifully to her side and rested her head in Gert’s lap. Karolina was pretty sure the huff of air released from her scaly nostrils meant she was just as amused as her owner.

She dragged herself back onto the bed and grabbed a pillow which she promptly threw in Gert’s direction. She smiled smugly at the disgruntled yell that came from the purple haired girl.

Karolina shifted onto her side and held her head up on her hand as she watched Nico who was in the bathroom. The girl was stood over the sink in front of the mirror as she scrubbed the two day old makeup from her face. Karolina couldn’t help but let her eyes drag down the curve of Nico’s body to her bare legs. The oversized t-shirt that belonged to Chase was the only thing she wore. They hadn’t had the opportunity to buy any sleepwear. Not that she was complaining. Especially when Nico bent over slightly to rinse her eyes…

“Hey! Keep it in your pants maybe?” The same pillow she had launched earlier was returned her way and Karolina, being slightly distracted, didn’t see it coming until it was too late.

Karolina peeled the pillow from her face and shot her second glare of that morning Gert’s way. Her face flushed when she realised her skin had been glowing and she pressed the pillow back into her face with an embarrassed groan.

“Expressing your sexuality is completely normal, Karolina. But please refrain from eye fucking across the tiny shared motel room.” Gert stated matter of factly causing Karolina’s head to shoot up from the pillow with wide eyes.   


“What, No!” Karolina squeaked out. 

“What? I know that with your childhood you may have been slightly repressed but that doesn’t mean i’m going to put up with-”   


“I’m not listening!” Karolina yelled as she cupped her hands over her ears and vaulted the other bed to enter the bathroom. She slammed the door shut behind her and sagged against the door in relief as Gert’s words were muffled. 

Nico raised an eyebrow at her in the mirror and shook her head fondly. “Occupied.” she teased as they were squeezed together in the small bathroom. 

“Sorry, Gert was being Gert.” She shrugged and straightened up against the door to watch as Nico removed the last of the mascara from her eyes. 

The scene reminded her of their conversation in the school bathrooms a couple weeks ago, though now it felt like it had been a lifetime. She still remembered how Nico had seen right through her facade. The smiles and makeup. It was strange how far they’d come since then. Karolina was learning not to hide behind a false sense of happiness and here Nico was with a bare face.

She watched Nico sigh as she finished cleaning her face. The shorter girl looked up into the mirror and frowned slightly as if she didn’t recognise the girl looking back at her. 

“Just like old times, huh.” Nico muttered as she continued to stare at herself in the mirror, seemingly uncomfortable with how exposed she was without the heavy layers of cosmetics. 

“You look beautiful.” Karolina blurted after a long pause and then cringed at the bluntness of the statement. “I mean, you always do. With or without makeup.” she added as an afterthought because she didn’t want Nico to think she preferred her either way.

Nico met her eyes in the mirror and smiled softly though Karolina could see that her words hadn’t erased the underlying self consciousness she was feeling.

“Oh!” Karolina held up a hand in a stopping motion as she recalled her purchase from the previous evening. “One second.” She opened the door to the bathroom and jogged over to the carrier bag of goods she had bought.

“You know you need to learn to be more open with these kinds of things Karolina. It’s not healthy to-” 

She tuned Gert out as she rummaged around the bag and located two small plastic tubes before jogging back into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. 

“These,” she pushed the tubes into Nico’s hands as she regained her breath, “are for you.”

Only the sound of the bathrooms extractor fan could be heard for a long time Nico stared down at the lipstick and foundation with a blank face. As the silence stretched on Karolina began to second guess her actions.

“I just thought you might be more comfortable. They only had the off brand stuff so I hope it’s okay. But It’s not like i’m saying you need it or anything because I just said you look beautiful. Which you do, like all the time…”   


She trailed off and clasped her hands together behind her back. Nico still hadn’t looked away from her hands and Karolina was beginning to worry that she had broken her when all of the sudden she was pushed back against the bathroom door.

Before she could open her mouth to say anything her lips were met with Nico’s. The sound of the lipstick falling onto the tiled floor was fuzzy as Karolina’s brain became consumed with kissing Nico.

She felt Nico’s hands loop around her neck pulling her down to deepen the kiss and instinctively wound her own around the shorter girls waist. Compared to their previous kisses this was something much more… aggressive.

Nico broke away as they caught their breath but her lips remained, ghosting over Karolina’s as she whispered, “You’re perfect.” before recapturing the taller girls lips.

Karolina felt one of the hands around her neck ghost down to her lower back and arched slightly into the touch. Just as she went to further the kiss someone knocked loudly on the door. The sound startling Karolina so much that her head ducked forward and she accidently headbutted Nico.

“Oomph.” They both grunted as the source of the knock began talking.

“What are you guys doing in there? I need to pee.” Chase’s annoyed voice called from the other side of the door as he knocked again.

Nico buried her head in Karolina’s neck with an exasperated groan. 

“Maybe we should just run away alone?” she muttered.

“Run away from running away? That seems a bit excessive.” Karolina laughed as Chase continued to slam his fist on the door just behind her head. She moved away from the door to prevent to oncoming headache. 

“Better than staying with people who don’t know the meaning of privacy.” 

“Hey, you love them.” Karolina reminded her with a light slap to the arm before picking up the lipstick and handing it to Nico.

“I suppose.” Nico rolled her eyes at the sentiment.

Karolina grinned brightly and squeezed Nico’s hand before leaving the bathroom, dragging Chase away from the door to allow the other girl to put on the makeup.

Though she hadn’t really noticed there absence from earlier, having been slightly distracted, Karolina could see that Molly, Chase and Alex had acquired breakfast for them. Or what two teenage boys and fourteen year olds idea of breakfast was. 

It basically looked like the entire contents of a vending machine had been tipped out on one of the beds. A mountain of food was piled high on the duvet made up of assorted chocolate bars, crisp packets and soda’s.

Chase and Molly seemed proud of their accomplishment and pointed out the pile to her as she walked in, not that they really need to because it was hard to miss.

“What happened to budgeting?” She directed the question at Alex who had been the one to constantly remind them that they were going to have to live off a very small amount of money for an unknown amount of time.

Alex seemed exasperated at the grins of the other two. “Well, technically we didn’t pay for anything.”

“You robbed someone?” 

“No! Just a vending machine.” Chase interrupted as if the idea of them stealing from an actual person was ridiculous. He had seemingly forgotten the incident at the pizzeria.

“So what? You smashed a vending machine open?”

“No! It just happened that Molly tipped it over and all the food fell out...accidently.” Chase explained with a smug smile.

“What does it matter. What’s a little petty larceny when you’re being framed for murder.” Gert’s statement silenced the room. They had all more or less pushed the fact that their parents would do such a terrible thing to them to the back of their minds. “Sorry, candidness is a coping mechanism.” Gert muttered guiltily as she took in the sudden tense atmosphere of the room.

“Hey, it’s fine.” Chase reassured as he dropped down to sit next to Gert. Karolina watched as he took her hand and smoothed his thumb over the knuckles. “It’s not your fault our parents are assholes.” 

Gert snorted at the statement. “Understatement of the century.” she responded as she leant against his shoulder.

* * *

They had decided to stay in the room for most of the day whilst they figured out a plan. 

Karolina found it comforting to be surrounded by the five people she cared about most in the world. Not for the first time she noted how much of a family they had grown to be for each 

other. 

Alex and Nico took charge of planning their next course of action. They were huddled over a wrinkled map Alex had found in the glove compartment of the van and had been debating for hours on where they could go next.

Chase was too busy fiddling with his burnt out fistagons to offer any input. He had kept Dean’s phone from the pizzeria with him and had taken it apart in an attempt to fix the gloves. Judging from the occasional sparks that almost set fire to the room and the frustrated huffs, he wasn’t making much progress.

Molly had entertained herself with the television. Spending the majority of her time staring fixedly at Jerry Springer as he interrogated his guests. Often clinging to Karolina’s arm excitedly as she motioned to the screen during the most climactic parts of an episode.

Karolina herself had been concentrating on controlling her glow. It would be a liability if she were to burst into a rainbow every time she was nervous or mildly embarrassed. Essentially every time she and Nico got a moment alone. 

If she could admit one thing her mother had done right it would be giving her the bracelet. If she hadn’t then Karolina was sure she would be hidden away in Area 51 being experimented on by the government. She regretted leaving the bracelet behind because she hadn’t realised what a struggle it would be to keep herself in check.

At some point in the afternoon Molly’s Springer marathon ended as daytime television moved over for the news. 

They all glanced up simultaneously as their faces were one again broadcast on national television.

It was the same report as before, recycled into a new script as the news always did with ongoing stories when they had no actual news to report.  

_ “Molly Hernandez is likely to have been kidnapped by the five teenagers although their motives for doing so are unclear-” _

“Oh my god!” Alex exclaimed as he shot up and pointed at the television, startling everyone in the room as he did so. “Did you hear that?” He gestured at the television and stared at them as he had his epiphany.

“Yeah? We’re murderers and kidnappers, what else is new?” Chase asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Exactly, Kidnappers.” Alex emphasised the word as he pointed at Molly. “They think we kidnapped Molly.”

“Nothing new there, dude.” Nico muttered, her face showing the same confusion of the other four.

“They don’t think Molly had anything to do with the ‘murder’.” He explained with wide eyes. “Molly’s totally innocent to them which means she can go home!”

“What?” Karolina, Chase and Nico all say simultaneously.

“No!” Molly’s indignant cry was louder than all of them put together as she stood to glare at Alex.

“Think about it guys. They can’t charge Molly with anything because she can just confirm we kidnapped her. We’re already being charged for murder so what does it matter anyway. That way she can go back to L.A and live with that lady she was living with.”   


“But what about our the Yorkes’. Our parents. Jonah? They’ll go after her as soon as she gets back to try find us.” Chase argued with a skeptical frown.

“That lady you were with didn’t trust the Yorkes’ right? You can tell her what happened and she’ll keep you safe. There will be so much press about her return that our parents wouldn’t dare go after her and by then she’ll have moved out of state or something.” 

Karolina watched in shock as Chase seemed to agree with him. Even Gert began to nod at the idea.

“No way! I won’t go back. We’re a family, remember?” Molly protested as she balled her fists tightly. Karolina could tell there were tears building in her eyes.   


“Molly, this is your chance to get out. Who knows what will happen to us, we could be going to prison tomorrow for all we know. This way you get a life.” Gert was convinced and Karolina couldn’t believe her ears. 

How could she seriously consider sending Molly back whilst Jonah was still out for blood. She had faced the man head on and knew the risks of leaving Molly out in the open were way too high to gamble with.

“I don’t want a ‘life’. I want to stay with you guys!” Molly’s chest began to heave as she grew frustrated. Gert tried to move closer and touch her but Molly batted her hand away, eyes flashing yellow momentarily before she took control of herself. 

“Molly, you’re too young to understand now but this is the best option.” Chase offered in an attempt to calm the girl down but his condescending statement only seemed to further rile her. Karolina understood why. 

  
“No, we’re supposed to be in this together! You guys keep doing this and i’m sick of it.” Molly screamed so loudly that Karolina was scared one of their neighbours would come to investigate soon if she wasn’t calmed down.

“She’s right. There’s no way our parents or Jonah will leave her alone if she goes back. It’s too dangerous.” Karolina cut in as she moved to stand by the smaller girl and placed a comforting hand on her back. “She stay with us.” 

“She’ll be fine with the press watching and maybe if she tells that lady they could work on clearing our names as well. Molly knows about the murder dungeon and everything.” Alex tried to explain but the longer he went on the more tense Molly felt under her arm. She was pretty sure the girls eyes would be burning a bright yellow by now.

“They’ve been doing this for years and they have a bribed branch of the L.A.P.D at their disposal. They aren’t getting caught anytime soon.” Karolina argued desperately.

“We have to at least try!” Chase cried out. “Our lives are ruined but Molly’s might not be.”   


She knew they were trying to do the right thing but unlike her they hadn’t experienced a full on conversation with Jonah. From the brief interactions she’d had with her biological father she already knew that he wouldn’t let this go. He would do anything and everything within his power to find her and if Molly was a casualty then so be it. Karolina wouldn’t allow Molly to be harmed in his insane search for her.

“This is ridiculous.” she turned to Nico who had been silent the entire time and met her eyes beseechingly. “Nico?”

There was a long pause where Nico maintained eye contact before she spoke.

“He’s right.” she said, finally. “Alex is right.”   


The slowly uttered words were like a punch to the gut.There was a sinking feeling in her chest as she realised it was four against two and Nico wasn’t on her side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating and replying to comments! I'll get to the one's from the previous chapter ASAP.
> 
> Hmu at tumblr in the meantime ---> @Karolinasjeans

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, if so leave a comment with your thoughts on whether it's worth continuing. I'm also accepting prompts but please direct them to my tumblr @karolinasjeans. Thanks for reading!


End file.
